1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an upright vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a height adjusting apparatus of a suction body, which can adjust a distance between a surface to be cleaned and a rotary brush installed in the suction body of the upright vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an upright vacuum cleaner is provided with a rotary brush to remove dirt or stains. It is efficient that if a floor is being cleaned, the rotary brush is decreased in height, and if a carpet is being cleaned, the rotary brush is increased in height because it should rotate coming in close or proper contact with the floor or the carpet. Accordingly, the upright vacuum cleaner usually has a height adjusting apparatus capable of adjusting the height of the rotary brush.
Two known devices used as the height adjusting apparatus includes a knob type height adjusting apparatus, which has a knob installed on an upper part of a suction body that can be turned by a hand, and a pedal type height adjusting apparatus, which has a pedal projected outside the suction body that can be depressed with a foot. The knob type height adjusting apparatus is inconvenient to use because a user should bend her or his back to turn the knob installed on the upper part of the suction body. Accordingly, in recent, the pedal type height adjusting apparatus is popularly used.
However, the pedal type height adjusting apparatus is disadvantageous in that since the pedal is pushed at the rear of the suction body to adjust the height of the rotary brush located in front of the suction body, it has need of a lot of parts, which are operated in combination with a lever having the pedal, thereby being difficult to assemble and increasing the likelihood of problems. For instance, in case of a height adjusting apparatus of a suction body disclosed in Korean patent publication No. 2001-0012060, it requires to assemble a lot of parts together including a lever having a foothold, a spring to elastically support the lever and a spring holder therefor, an intermediate bracket, a rotating force-transmitting unit, a supporting unit having a cam, a contact end to come in contact with the cam.
Also, the pedal type height adjusting apparatus is disadvantageous in that when a force applied to the pedal is removed, it is frequent that a cam rotated is inversely rotated again, thereby deteriorating a reliability in height adjustment.